The Winner Takes It All
by Nimue Ap Dumnonia
Summary: Oneshot IK. Ele era seu amor, seu amante, seu parceiro. Em um instante, tudo estava perfeito. No outro, a única opção é a separação. Um aliado se torna inimigo e no fim... só um deles pode ganhar.


**The Winner Takes It All**

**Oneshot Inu-Kag.Ele era seu amor, seu amante, seu parceiro. Em um instante, tudo estava perfeito. No outro, a única opção é a separação. Um aliado se torna inimigo e no fim... só um deles pode ganhar.**

** OoOoOoOoOoO**

A imagem voltava nublada para ela, e Kagome não saberia dizer se era pelo cansaço ou pelas lágrimas. Talvez ambos. Ela procurou o lenço dentro de um dos bolsos e o levou aos olhos novamente. Conseguiu esboçar um sorriso sem humor ao lhe ocorrer que mesmo em sua queda ela continuava com ares de nobreza.

Kagome desistiu de fitar seu reflexo destorcido. Ele só lhe lembrava como ela se sentia por dentro. Fez um gesto vago para tentar compor mais suas vestes, ainda que durante todo o tempo se questionasse o porquê de querer parecer bela. Para quem? Suspirou, mirando seus dedos pálidos correrem pelas vestes negras e sóbrias. Negras como sua alma, sóbrias como seu delírio.

**I don't wanna talk**

**About the things we've gone through**

**Though it's hurting me**

**Now it's history**

**I've played all my cards**

**And that's what you've done too**

**Nothing more to say**

**No more ace to play**

_Eu não quero conversar_

_Sobre as coisas pelas quais nós passamos_

_Embora isso esteja me magoando_

_Agora é história_

_Eu tenho jogado todas as minhas cartas_

_E é isso que você vem fazendo também_

_Nada mais para dizer_

_Nenhum outro ás para jogar_

Agora que estava tudo chegando a um fim, era ainda mais penoso recordar como tinha começado. As lágrimas voltavam, insistentes, e as memórias desfilavam pela sua mente, implacáveis. Então era assim que uma união terminava, certo? Vergonha, desonra e dor? Kagome levantou os olhos para o céu desbotado que aparecia pela janela, cinzento.

'Me diga... O que eu faço com as minhas lembranças?' Ela se apoiou na sacada enquanto seu corpo era balançado pelos soluços 'O que eu faço para esquecer o que um dia fomos nós? Inuyasha...'

Kagome deu as costas para o quarto assombrado pelo riso que os dois partilharam, pelas carícias que ambos sentiram e desceu as escadas, indo para a sala de estar povoada pelas marcas de toda uma vida em comum. Paredes marcadas pelas angústias de um casamento em ruínas. 'Kagome, você está enlouquecendo...' murmurou a voz macia em sua cabeça. 'O que você sabe sobre loucura?' Replicou ela ainda 'E o que me impede de sucumbir à insanidade...?'

"Mama?" Kagome baixou os olhos para as duas crianças que a encaravam interrogativamente. Seus lindos hanyous, a continuação do seu sangue e as provas vivas de que houvera amor na relação em pedaços.

"Sim, querida?" Kagome se abaixou, afagando gentilmente a cabeleira prateada como a de seu genitor, que caía em cachos pelos ombros da pequena

"Vamos ver o papai hoje?" A jovem forçou um sorriso, apesar de sentir que seu coração se quebrar em mais pedaços ao ouvir a pergunta

"Claro, meu anjo" Ela se voltou para o outro pequeno, ajeitando o nó da pequena gravata que ele insistira em usar, incapaz de conter as cenas que lhe apareciam, resquícios dos milhares de vezes em que ela fizera a mesma coisa com o marido.

'Eis o que te impede de deixar a loucura lhe dominar, Kagome. Você não pode decepcionar eles...'

**The winner takes it all**

**The loser standing small**

**Beside the victory**

**That's her destiny**

_O vencedor pega isso tudo_

_O perdedor ficando pequeno_

_Ao lado da vitória_

_Este é o seu destino_

Kagome guiou seus herdeiros para o carro, acomodando-os no banco de trás antes de assumir seu lugar na frente. Cerrou os olhos, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e se debruçando sobre o volante. Sentia-se tola por se ver tão frágil, diminuída e perdida em sua traição.

Mas ela tinha sido avisada, certo? Quanta vez não fora alertada sobre a sua decisão impulsiva de se casar com um youkai? Não tinham dito, repetidas vezes, até a exaustão, quão _infantil _ela estava sendo? E o que ela fazia? Um sorriso condescendente e um meneio de mão.

Kagome inclinou-se para o encosto, ignorando os olhares cheios de expectativas dos dois pequenos. Ainda podia ouvir as vozes veementes de sua família e amigos, lhe implorando para que reconsiderasse.

Mas Inuyasha era tão lindo... '_Não faça isso Kagome!'... _Estava claro que ele amava ela mais do que tudo!..._'Ele está usando você menina!'..._ Os outros só queriam atrapalhar sua união por que ele era um híbrido..._'Não seja estúpida, criança...'... _Por que eles não aceitavam que ela nunca seria mais feliz com outro?..._'Você está cega e desonra a família Kagome!' _...

A jovem suspirou e ligou o carro, manobrando o veículo para sair da casa. Apesar de tudo, não foi a falta de amor que acabou com o relacionamento. Existia amor, cumplicidade, confiança...

**I was in your arms**

**Thinking I belonged there**

**I figured it made sense**

**Building me a fence**

**Building me a home**

**Thinking I'd be strong there**

**But I was a fool**

**Playing by the rules**

_Eu estava nos seus braços_

_Achando que lá eu pertencia_

_Eu calculei que isso fazia sentido_

_Construindo para mm uma cerca_

_Construindo para mim um lar_

_Pensando que eu seria forte lá_

_Mas eu fui uma tola_

_Jogando pelas regras_

Era uma vida perfeita a deles, não? Empregos bem sucedidos, uma casa confortável e uma paixão que não dava mostras de se acabar ou sequer se amornar com o passar dos anos. Estava tudo lá, intacto, como se eles tivessem acabado de se conhecer. O romance, a sedução, compreensão, o mistério ainda pairava...

Restaurantes, festas, eventos... Pequenas surpresas que um dava ao outro, jóias, roupas, viagens, ... Eles tinham... Tudo... E então vieram os gêmeos, alegrando ainda mais a casa e dando aos orgulhosos pais mais motivos para beijos e encanto.

Então, o que dera errado? Kagome sorriu com a ironia da sua vida. Ela trouxera o elemento que devastaria sua relação com Inuyasha. Afinal, todo casal precisava de um advogado para os assuntos da nova família. Senhoras e senhores, eis Dra. Kikyou, advogada dedicada que cuidaria dos seus negócios.

Foi o início do fim. Kikyou tinha… A classe que faltava a Kagome, esta sempre com seu charme vindo da impulsividade. À advogada não faltava o senso de responsabilidade que tantas vezes era inexistente nas finanças do novo casal. Ela sabia sorrir com elegância, andar com imponência e se expressar com clareza. Kagome era uma profusão de emoções transbordantes. Muito mais estimulante, mas nem de perto tão estável.

**The gods may throw a dice**

**Their minds as cold as ice**

**And someone way down here**

**Loses someone dear**

**The winner takes it all**

**The loser has to fall**

**It's simple and it's plain**

**Why should I complain.**

_Os deuses podem jogar um dado_

_Suas mentes tão frias quanto gelo_

_E alguém bem aqui embaixo_

_Perde alguém querido_

_O vencedor pega isso tudo_

_O perdedor tem que cair_

_Isso é simples e é claro_

_Por que eu deveria reclamar?_

Olhando para trás com o pouco de racionalidade que lhe restava, ela sabia que Inuyasha não tinha feito tudo o que fizera de propósito. Era só que... Kikyou era tão mais que ela! Kagome sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a cair em uma profusão pela sua face gelada. Mordeu os lábios para conter o grito de agonia.

"Mãe?" A jovem enxugou os olhos rapidamente e sorriu para o garotinho pelo espelho retrovisor

"Fale, querido"

"Acha que tia Kikyou vai gostar da gente?" Mais uma pontada de dor dentro dela mesma

"Ela vai lhe adorar, querido. Você é um lindo menininho."

Eles não notaram a seriedade da situação até que já fosse muito tarde. Sim, Kagome sempre soubera o que estava acontecendo. Mas ela era humana. E humanas são cegas quando se trata de sentimentos... Guardava para si mesma a amargura quando chegava em casa e encontrava um hanyou calado. Fingia que não percebia os perfumes novos nas suas roupas, ou as constantes saídas.

Tinha fechado os olhos deliberadamente para o abismo de consternação e silêncio em que eles aos poucos se transformavam. Era só uma fase, repetia ela durante horas ao ver que ele repelia seus avanços. Casamentos não são fáceis, e ela tinha que entender Inuyasha e deixá-lo se recolher ao seu escritório, enquanto ela dormia sozinha durante noites seguidas. Certo?

**But tell me does she kiss**

**Like I used to kiss you?**

**Does it feel the same**

**When she calls your name?**

**Somewhere deep inside**

**You must know I miss you**

**But what can I say**

**Rules must be obeyed**

_Mas me diga, ela lhe beija_

_Como eu costumava beijar você?_

_A sensação é a mesma_

_Quando ela chama seu nome?_

_Em algum lugar bem no fundo_

_Você deve saber que eu sinto sua falta_

_Mas o que eu posso dizer?_

_Regras devem ser obedecidas_

Aos poucos, ela ia perdendo seu brilho, fechando-se dentro de si mesma à medida que sua esperança ia morrendo. A gota d'água foi quando ela entrou em casa e encontrou a cena que ela já imaginava ter que encontrar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas nem por isso doeu menos. De fato, como descrever o que ela sentiu naquele instante?

Ao tribunal, então. Esqueça que você amou seu marido, tudo o que importa agora são os bens, concorda? Esqueça que houve uma afeição infinita entre vocês dois e seja prática. Que importam as horas que vocês passaram fazendo planos? Ou as conversas à meia voz ao pé da lareira, enquanto ambos se inclinavam sobre ela para sentir os pequenos chutes que as vidas que eles tinham formado juntos faziam? Ela nunca conseguiria ser tão fria como devia.

Mas contrate um advogado decente e padeça de todos os tormentos que uma mente magoada pode lhe infligir. Ignore os sussurros e juras que ambos trocaram em noites de sonho. O que importa agora é quem fica com a guarda das crianças e como os bens vão ser divididos. E não, isso não é tão mal como parece. Ou tão dolorido para uma jovem que continua idolatrando o ex-parceiro.

**The judges will decide**

**The likes of me abide**

**Spectators of the show**

**Always staying low**

**The game is on again**

**A lover or a friend**

**A big thing or a small**

**The winner takes it all**

_Os juízes decidirão_

_Os meus pares aguardam_

_Espectadores do espetáculo_

_Sempre ficando por baixo_

_O jogo está correndo novamente_

_Um amante ou um amigo_

_Uma grande coisa ou pequena_

_O vencedor pega isso tudo_

Kagome estacionou o carro na entrada da frente do novo apartamento de Inuyasha. Saltou do carro e ajudou seus filhos a saírem também, caminhando lado a lado com eles até a portaria. Inuyasha esperava em pé ao lado de Kikyou. Guarda compartilhada, certo? E era a vez deles ficarem com o pai. Kagome engoliu em seco, tentando se controlar ao encarar os dois.

Inuyasha tentou sorrir para ela ao receber os gêmeos, mas conseguiu apenas falhar miseravelmente em sua tentativa. Seus filhos olharam para ela, totalmente alheios da situação e prometeram que se comportariam e que ligariam para ela a fim de dar boa noite com a mesma inocência pueril de sempre.

O hanyou se aproximou, beijando levemente seu rosto e murmurando que cuidaria bem deles no final de semana. Kagome acentiu, emudecida. Tudo ainda era recente demais para ela confiar que sua voz sairia em seu tom normal. Olhou de relance para Inuyasha quando enfim tinha voltado ao carro, vendo o mesmo brilho de tristeza pairando sobre os olhos dele. Piscou para afastar o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe ocorreram.

**I don't wanna talk**

**If it makes you feel sad**

**And I understand**

**You've come to shake my hand**

**I apologize**

**If it makes you feel bad**

**Seeing me so tense**

**No self-confidence**

**But you see**

**The winner takes it all**

**The winner takes it all...**

_Eu não quero conversar_

_Se isso lhe faz triste_

_E eu compreendo_

_Você vem para apertar minha mão_

_Eu peço desculpas_

_Se isso faz você se sentir mal_

_Vendo-me tão tensa_

_Sem auto-segurança_

_Mas você sabe_

_O vencedor pega isso tudo_

_O vencedor pega isso tudo_

Apesar de seus esforços, continuava com a mesma esperança tola. Então, quem sabe... Um dia eles ainda não dessem certo?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá! Cá estou eu com mais um delírio tirado do fundo da minha cabeça estranha XD Foi a minha primeira oneshot, então posso dizer que foi no mínimo interessante para mim escrever isso. O que acham? Está bom, ruim, muito ruim...? Não sei se o tema é de todo agradável, mas eu estava tentando representar um dos lados de um divórcio... Comentem, comentem, me digam o que pensaram \o/ Críticas são sempre bem vindas, mesmo as negativas. A música é "The Winner Takes It All", do Abba. Beijos, Nimue


End file.
